


Заработанные сникерсы

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Развлечения Йена и Микки в ту пору, когда они вместе работали в магазине.





	Заработанные сникерсы

— Иди сюда, — Йен тянет Микки за рукав к подсобке магазина. — До открытия время ещё есть. Успеем.  
— Успеем… ну, давай, — Микки широко ухмыляется, идёт за Йеном. Заходит в подсобку, прислоняется спиной к стене, смотрит завороженно, как Йен опускается на колени и тянется к его ширинке. На веснушчатом лице — лукавая улыбка; Йен облизывает губы, расстёгивает ширинку Микки, вытаскивает уже поднявшийся член. Микки поощрительно кладёт руку Йену на голову, перебирает волосы; Йен улыбается ещё более довольно, прихватывает член губами у основания, поднимается вверх, лижет головку и наконец полностью вбирает ствол в рот.  
— М-м-м… а, блядь, да… умеешь сосать… — Микки слегка надавливает Йену на затылок, подаётся бёдрами вперёд. Йен что-то польщённо мычит, забирает глубже, обхватывает Микки за бёдра, сосёт по всей длине. — Бля, сладкий… сладко с тобой…  
Йен снова мычит, полизывает член Микки, не выпуская изо рта, пропускает в горло, пробует сглотнуть. Микки матерится сквозь зубы, массирует рыжий затылок пальцами; Йен причмокивает, поглаживает рукой яички, слегка сжимает.  
— А, чёрт… сладко… — повторяет Микки.  
Йен согласно урчит, и Микки слышит в этом звуке улыбку. Галлагер снова начинает сосать его член по всей длине, словно самый вкусный леденец, забирает в горло, несколько раз сглатывает и, опять поднявшись к вершине, играет с головкой языком.  
Микки спускается пальцами на загривок Йена, легко пробегает по шее, посылая мурашки по телу. Кладёт обе руки на голову, начинает легко массировать за ушами. Йен стонет от удовольствия, крепче прижимается к ногам Милковича, продолжает сосать, поводя головой по кругу.  
— Чёрт… да… — Микки плавно покачивает бёдрами, подаваясь в жаркую влажную глубину рта. Йен берёт его член за щёку, потирая головку тёплой бархатистой поверхностью, второй рукой скользит на лобок, гладит с лёгким нажимом.  
— Хочешь, да? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе в рот спустил? Хочешь проглотить? — Микки гладит большими пальцами скулы Йена, чувствуя, как жар и сладость, скапливающиеся в паху, становятся невыносимыми. Йен кивает, не выпуская его, смотрит снизу вверх, с чертинками в серо-зелёных глазах, смыкает губы плотнее. Ему правда хочется, хочется вкуса Микки, пряной горячей влаги на языке, в горле. Чтоб чувствовать и когда они разойдутся. Кажется, он подсел на Микки Милковича, будто на дурь какую…  
Микки тоже не отрывает взгляда от Йена, от того, как тот обхватывает его член губами, уже чуть припухшими от сосания, как они растягиваются вокруг налитой покрасневшей плоти. Чувствует, как Йен сглатывает вокруг головки, как сжимается его горло.  
— Чёрт… чёрт ты рыжий… какой же кайф с тобой…  
— И с тобой… ты вкусный, очень… — отзывается Йен, на секунду выпустив член Микки, и снова надевается на него ртом, продолжает с упоением сосать, чувствуя, как Милкович откинул от удовольствия голову. Ему правда нравится. Больше, чем нравилось с Кэшем. В Микки есть что-то дикое, безбашенное, и это возбуждает Йена. Как и то, что наедине с ним Микки становится другим. За внешней грубостью ощущается что-то такое, к чему тянет… к чему хочется прижаться.  
— М-м-м… — неразборчиво мычит Микки. Йен, наверное, тоже вкусный, хочется попробовать, но — блядь, брать в рот западло… хорошо, что Йен не требует — чёрт, может, пока что не требует… Похуй, неважно. Потом… всё потом. — Хорошо сосёшь… блядь, сладко…  
Йен урчит что-то, из чего следует, что ему тоже хорошо и он рад, что Микки нравится то, что он делает. Впускает член в горло насколько может глубоко и начинает ритмично сглатывать, пару раз поперхнувшись, но не прекращая своего занятия.  
— Бля… ты хоть не подавись… — Микки коротко смеётся, снова захлёбывается стоном, рвано гладит Йена по голове, шее, плечам. Сладко, блядь, охуенно сладко… — Мне… чёрт, слышишь, мне нравится… с тобой… и что ты… мне хорошо хочешь сделать…  
Йен в ответ мычит со смешком, пытается одновременно и сосать, и ласкаться о руки Микки, которые тоже добавляют удовольствия, обнимает его ноги. Микки чуть резче подаётся в рот Йена, чувствует, как сладко сжимается его горло, прижимает рыжеволосую голову к своему паху.  
— Я ж так скоро… я ж так скоро в тебя спущу…  
Йен согласно стонет, скользит руками вверх, сжимает бёдра Микки, сглатывает ещё несколько раз, желая, чтобы тот кончил.  
— Блядь, ты… да ты… котяра ебучий… — Микки выдыхает ещё что-то неразборчиво-матерное, с силой толкается в рот Йена и кончает прямо в горло, надавив обеими руками на голову и забыв, что надо хотя бы дать отстраниться.  
Йен сдавленно кашляет, но проглатывает, пытается вдохнуть носом. Микки пряный и солёный, выплёскивается в самую глубину, стекает в желудок. Чёрт, от этого так кайфово… Галлагер чуть поводит головой, намекая, что можно и не держать так крепко.  
— Чёрт… прости… — Микки, спохватившись, выпускает голову Йена, проводит ладонями по плечам, со вздохом облегчения и наслаждения откидывается к стене. — Блядь… Ты хоть не захлебнулся? Прости… слишком кайфово было…  
— Не-а… — Йен широко улыбается покрасневшими губами. — Ну, чуть-чуть, — он стирает капли семени с уголка рта тыльной стороной ладони. — Но я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
— Понравилось, ага… — Микки поднимает руку, собираясь помочь Йену вытереть губы, но тут же смущённо роняет её и начинает застёгивать штаны. — Ты… ещё вытрись… ну, сильно замарался…  
— Ага… — Йен трёт рукавом подбородок, вытирает рот. И правда замарался… А Микки снова стесняется его касаться после этого. Он поднимается с колен, обнимает Милковича, коротко прижимается носом к его шее.  
Микки тоже сгребает Йена в охапку, поглаживает по спине — неуклюжая попытка поблагодарить. Касается паха, сжимает напряжённый член сквозь штаны.  
— Подрочить тебе? — хрипло спрашивает он. — Хочешь?  
— Подрочи, да… хочу… — Йен тяжело, рвано вздыхает, словно его мучает не только страсть. Поднимает голову, пару секунд вглядывается в лицо Микки, а потом прижимается губами к его губам, обхватив голову рукой.  
— М-м-м… — Микки сдавленно мычит в поцелуй, пытается матюкнуться, отстраниться — но Йен навалился на него всем телом, прижимая к стене, и вывернуться сразу не получается. Губы невольно раскрываются в попытке выматериться, язык Йена тут же проскальзывает между ними, и во рту становится солоно. Бля, он же только что сосал… глотал… и теперь всё это и у Микки во рту — то, что сам же накончал… Но отстраняться уже поздно, и Микки сам не замечает, как начинает жадно целовать в ответ, попутно расстёгивая штаны Йена и высвобождая член.  
Йен стонет, и в этом звуке слышится маленькая победа — Микки отвечает, целует его, хоть сначала и пытался отстраниться и отпихнуть, но сейчас сам принимает его язык, ласкает своим, и этот вкус спермы на губах… теперь во рту у обоих… Кажется, теперь Микки за него не врежет. Йен снова стонет, притирается пахом к руке Милковича. Бля, как же с ним хорошо… Правда, как хорошая дурь. Только ещё лучше.  
— Микки…  
Микки снова что-то мычит, берёт Йена за плечо, разворачивается; теперь уже Йен впечатан спиной в стену, а Микки просовывает ему колено между ног, раздвигает их на ширину плеч, грубо трёт пах, продолжая жадно целовать. Как ни странно, вкус не противен; чем-то похоже на кровь, как бывает, когда разобьют рот в драке. Только пахнет по-другому.  
Микки расстёгивает ширинку Йена, высвобождает член, сжимает в ладони — горячий, налитый, принять бы его сейчас в себя… Нет, не сейчас. Потом. Сейчас и так хорошо.  
— Блядь… сладкий ты… — выдыхает он в перерывах между двумя поцелуями и начинает отрывисто ласкать член, продолжая второй рукой сжимать плечо Йена.  
— Блядь… а ты шальной, дикий… — выдыхает Йен в губы Микки, нижняя разбита, на ней запеклась кровяная корочка. — Сумасшедший Милкович… кайф с тобой… — он стонет в голос от грубоватых ласк Микки, подаётся бёдрами вперёд, чтобы толкнуться в руку, прижимается виском к виску. Потом откидывает голову, упирается затылком в крашеную в серый цвет стену подсобки — блядь, да это теперь прямо-таки их комната для свиданий, для быстрого обжигающего траха, так, чтоб подальше от чужих глаз… подальше от тех, кто мог бы слить Микки. Йен снова стонет, а Милкович опять целует его, продолжая дрочить, и наслаждение окатывает волнами до самого нутра, до кончиков пальцев. Ещё, ещё, ещё…  
— И с тобой… чёртов Йен Галлагер… морковка рыжая… кот ебучий… — Микки наваливается на Йена, прижимается грудью к груди, вскользь мажет губами по губам, подбородку, наконец утыкается лицом в шею — влажную от пота, одуряюще пахнущую. Сильнее вдавливает пальцы в плечо — хорошо бы синяк оставить, пусть знает, — ещё несколько раз проводит рукой по члену, нерешительно касается яичек и, услышав одобрительный вздох Йена, начинает перекатывать их в ладони. Ощущение тяжёлых бархатистых шариков, жар, вкус и запах Йена Галлагера. — Что ж ты… блядь, что ж ты со мной сделал…  
— Что?.. Не знаю… стоит на тебя всё время… и блядь, когда ты выделываешься при других… что вроде я тебе по боку… так и чувствую, как въявь, блядь, какой ты внутри… горячий… и на вкус какой… и бля, всё такая срань становится… хочется им это в лицо бросить… А, бля, чёрт… потискай яйца, да… нравится… и морковкой зовёшь… тоже кот ты… с вечно чумазой мордочкой… — Йен смеётся сквозь стон и тут же мычит от удовольствия, ёрзает под тяжестью Микки. — Ты ведь тоже?.. Тоже от этого дуреешь… — шепчет он, толкнувшись к Милковичу бёдрами.  
— Дурею… блядь, дурею, да… Потискать? Так нравится? Так?.. — неразборчиво бормочет Микки, слегка сминает яички Йена в ладони, оттягивает, трёт влажную тонкую кожу возле них. — Блядь, не вздумай… в лицо бросить… не вздумай, слышишь, Йен Галлагер? — он приближает лицо к лицу Йена и, не удержавшись, снова целует, втягивает в рот нижнюю губу, ощутимо кусает. — Я тебе тогда… точно яйца оторву… себе на память оставлю… — Микки легонько тянет за горячие налитые яички, и Йен громко стонет. — Нравится, да? Нравится… когда за яйца тяну? Не бойся… я нежно… — последнее слово звучит совсем по-пидорски, но Микки тут же забывает об этом.  
— Нравится, да… охуеть как… чёрт… Да не ссы ты, я не совсем дурак… не скажу никому… я ж понимаю… блядь, так что можешь пока оставить мне мои яйца, да?.. А трогай сколько хошь… — Йен криво усмехается, тихонько шипит от укуса. — Милкович… совсем ты съехавший… и сладкий… — Галлагер задыхается от стонов, держится за Микки одной рукой, обхватив за спину.  
— Оставлю… и потрогаю… по-всякому потрогаю… а ну, стой, я сейчас… всё равно уже рот замарал… — почти не соображая, что говорит, и шалея от собственных действий, Микки опускается на колени, на секунду утыкается носом в пах Йена, в густую поросль рыжих волос. Задевает щекой возбуждённый член, поспешно отстраняется; осторожно, смешно высунув язык, касается его кончиком яичек. Глубоко вздыхает, как человек, сделавший то, что давно хотел, но не решался, и осторожно вбирает одно яичко в рот.  
— Бля, Микки… ты… ты чего… — Йен изумлённо смотрит на нырнувшего вниз Милковича и сдавленно охает, когда тот утыкается лицом в его пах. Слишком неожиданно, слишком… Микки до сих пор подобного не делал, а Йен и не настаивал, понимая, что ему ещё трудно решиться на такое, хотя, конечно, этого хотелось. Он иногда представлял, как могло бы ощущаться, если б Микки решил отсосать.  
Но когда язык касается Йена, это оказывается круче. Само осознание того, что Микки его пробует на вкус, лизнул языком, пусть и неумело, и почти смущённо… От одного этого впору кончить. Но он сдерживается.  
— Блядь… — Йен стонет, тут же прикусывает губу, боится спугнуть. Одной рукой опирается о стену, а второй осторожно косается головы Микки, не подталкивая, не прижимая к себе, а лишь немного ворохнув пальцами чёрные волосы. Рот Микки такой горячий, исследует, пробует его, прислушивается к реакции. Йен жмурится, чувствуя, как бёдра почти сводит от удовольствия.  
— Чёрт, приятно… очень… — еле слышно бормочет он.  
Микки позволяет себе на секунду прижмуриться от удовольствия, когда пальцы Йена ненавязчиво касаются затылка, посылая мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Интересно, каково бы оно было, вздумай он пососать член? Может, Йен надавил бы ему на голову обеими руками, вжимая в себя, заставляя принять глубже… Микки едва ощутимо вздрагивает от этой неожиданно сладкой фантазии, заставляет себя выбросить её из головы. Продолжает осторожно перебирать губами яичко Йена, пошлёпывает по нему языком, переходит ко второму.  
— Раз тебе нравится… тогда я чаще… — бормочет он и снова возвращается к своему занятию.  
— Чаще… да, хорошо, сладко… очень сладко, Микки, правда… бля… м-м-м… — Йен глубоко дышит, чувствуя, что от накатывающих горячих волн подкашиваются ноги, приваливается спиной к стене, пальцы сумбурно ерошат затылок Микки. — Милкович, блин… губы у тебя…  
Микки мычит в ответ что-то неразборчивое, продолжает ласкать яички Йена губами и языком, лижет тонкую кожу возле них, влажную, одуряюще пахнущую. Рыжие волоски щекочут лицо, подрагивающий от желания член Йена снова скользит по щеке, на секунду мелькает мысль — а что, если взять в рот и его?.. Может, хотя бы неглубоко… не совсем по-пидорски…  
Но Микки всё же не решается. Шумно вздыхает, ещё некоторое время посасывает яички Йена, сам постанывая от удовольствия, наконец с сожалением выпускает их изо рта, встаёт и снова накрывает член ладонью.  
— Понравилось, да? — хрипло спрашивает он, начиная двигать рукой и всё ещё чувствуя во рту вкус Йена. — Рыжий лобок…  
— Понравилось… — сквозь стоны выдыхает Йен, толкнувшись в руку Микки. — Ещё как… блядь, реально кайф… — он широко улыбается на прозвище. — И лобок мой понравился, да? — Йен держится за плечо Милковича, полурасстёгнутая рубашка совсем смялась, волосы на затылке и макушке стоят смешными пучками от трений головой о стену. — Ты… ты будешь ещё так делать… иногда?.. — добавляет Галлагер, испугавшись, что на «часто» Микки точно сразу откажется. В паху становится совсем жарко, почти болезненно, Йен выгибается, откинувшись к стене, бормочет невнятно. — Я скоро… совсем скоро…  
— Буду… буду, ага… — так же невнятно бормочет Микки, утыкается носом во влажную шею Йена, водит рукой усерднее. Во рту всё ещё солоно и сладко, и пахнет Йеном… блядь, теперь он, по ходу, совсем пидор… — Да, и лобок твой… люблю, блядь, рыжих… — он прижимается щекой там, где шея переходит в плечо, трётся почти по-кошачьи, нажимает большим пальцем на головку члена. — Блядь, ты реально сладкий…  
Они теперь точно как два кота, трутся друг о друга, льнут, скрещиваются шеями. Йен прижимает Микки к себе за затылок, безотчётно ворошит коротко стриженые волоски большим пальцем — почти так же, как Микки ласкает его член. Улыбается сквозь волнами накатывающее удовольствие.  
— Хорошо… хорошо, что вкусный тебе… сладкий… Да, я сейчас… сейчас… Микки… чёрт… — Галлагер несколько раз резко выдыхает и изливается в ладонь любовника, оторвав бёдра от стены, глухо застонав, прикусив губу. — Бля… бля…  
— Блядь… — эхом отзывается Микки, прячет лицо у Йена на шее, чувствуя, как по пальцам течёт густая горячая сперма. На руку стыдно и стрёмно смотреть, хотя — блядь, что он, свою не видел… да и только что вообще яйца Йену лизал… Микки медленно отнимает ладонь от обмякшего члена Галлагера, подносит к лицу, смотрит на белёсые подтёки, и какую-то секунду ему самому кажется, что он сейчас их слизнёт, — но тут же поспешно, словно боясь собственного не до конца оформившегося желания, вытирает руку о стену.  
— Охуенно с тобой… и когда ты мне… и когда я тебе яйца лизал… — чуть ли не смущённо бормочет Микки и мимолётной лаской мажет носом по скуле Йена.  
— И с тобой… — тихо говорит Йен, смотрит в серо-голубые глаза Микки, потеревшись виском о его висок. — Мне очень понравилось.  
Он коротко притягивает Милковича к себе, кладёт руку на затылок. Пора уже открывать магазин. Сейчас Микки снова начнёт ерошиться, как всякий раз, когда они покидают подсобку и оказываются там, где на них могут упасть чужие взгляды. Но он уже успел понять, какой Микки настоящий. Когда с ним.  
Йен застёгивает штаны, бросает взгляд на то, как одёргивает майку и рубаху Микки. От этого в груди тоже тепло.  
— Пойдём, Милкович. Дам тебе стянуть ещё пару сникерсов, пока никто не видит.  
— Дашь стянуть? — Микки чуть хмурится, переминается с ноги на ногу, но спешить покидать подсобку не хочется. Хочется чуть подзадержаться здесь, где пахнет спермой, где во рту всё ещё чуть солоноватый привкус от яичек Йена. — Что, — он машинально проводит языком по губам, — хочешь сказать, я их только что отработал? Сникерсы?  
Микки хочет разозлиться на Йена, но почему-то не может. И от мысли о том, что его сейчас заслуженно могут назвать сучкой, которая лизала яйца, чтобы заработать пару шоколадок, в паху снова тянет — пусть и несильно.  
Йен смотрит на словно бы взъерошенного Микки, на то, как он шмыгает носом, облизывает губы, поглядывает и настороженно, и с вызовом, как уличный кот, которого вдруг пустили в тёплую лавку да ещё и накормить собираются. И широко улыбается.  
— А если и отработал? — Микки готовится фыркнуть и возразить, и Йен хлопает его по плечу. — Да не ссы ты… Просто угостить хочу. Ты ж любишь эти сникерсы… сластёна. Приятное тебе сделать, чё… — Йен пожимает плечами и направляется к двери подсобки.  
— Ну, люблю… — чуть смущённо бормочет Микки. Любить сладкое вроде как полагается девчонкам, а не парням, но что поделать, если он правда любит? Не значит же это, что он… сучка. Даже то, что подставляется, не значит.  
— Может, и ещё отработаю, — он быстро взглядывает на Йена, проводит языком по губам. Солоноватый привкус до сих пор не ушёл; каково бы было, лизни он сперму… — Но только посмей потом… — Микки не договаривает своё обычное «кому спиздануть», только вдруг шагает к Йену, словно собираясь поцеловать, но, так и не решившись, коротко, вскользь мажет губами по уголку рта и щеке. Быстро отворачивается и первым выходит из подсобки.  
— Замётано, Милкович… — довольно ухмыляется Йен, пропуская его вперёд. Значит, Микки всё-таки зацепило, и тоже хочется целоваться. Ничего, они ещё нацелуются, потом. Йен выходит из подсобки, берёт из коробки пару сникерсов, вытаскивает из кармана деньги и кладет к кассе, а батончики протягивает Микки. — Держи свои вкусняхи.  
— Держу… — Микки хмыкает, ухмыляется, берёт батончики. Приподнимает куртку охранника, прячет оба сникерса за ремень брюк, снова одёргивает одежду. Он всё такой же взъерошенный и не слишком чисто умытый, как обычно, но губы чуть припухли, а на щеках, несмотря на грязь, виднеется смущённый румянец.  
Отработал, бля. Вот же сука. Врезать бы ему за такие шуточки как следует…  
Но злиться на Йена отчего-то не хочется, и Микки только скользит по нему жадным взглядом — прежде чем отвернуться, скрестить руки на груди и попытаться принять вид заправского охранника.


End file.
